1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of portable terminals and more particularly, to an apparatus and method for downloading content to an interior mass storage during booting of a portable terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the advancement in the communication industry, a large-capacity memory card (e.g., MoviNAND™ and INAND™) have been developed and are currently being made available to the general public. Thus, there is a trend in which most recently released portable terminals are embedded with a large-capacity memory card. The MoviNAND™ and INAND™ imply embedded NAND flash memories using a Secure Digital (SD)/Multi-Media Card (MMC) interface protocol. MoviNAND™ is a trademark of the Samsung Semiconductor Co, Gyeonggi-Do, Korea. INAND™ is a trademark of SanDisk Corporation, Milpitas, Calif., USA.
As the recently released portable terminals may include a large-capacity internal memory card, there is ongoing discussion on a technique by which a large-capacity memory space may be utilized by allowing various files or content to be pre-stored in the portable terminal when releasing the portable terminal.
However, a downloader used in the portable terminal according to the prior art can download only a boot loader and an Operation System (OS) image, and such a downloader is limited to a Single Level Cell (SLC) memory having a memory interface such as OneNAND™. Therefore, in order to store content into the large-capacity internal memory of the portable terminal according to the prior art, the content may be stored in the portable terminal by using active synchronization with an external computer system or a large-capacity storage function after booting of the portable terminal is complete. OneNAND™ is a trademark of the Samsung Semiconductor Co, Gyeonggi-Do, Korea.
However, a scheme of downloading content after completion of the booting of the portable terminal has a demerit in that manufacturing speed and efficiency are decreased in an actual mass-production process and in that data cannot be downloaded until the booting of the portable terminal is complete.